The broadcasting of TV shows, sports events, news, etc. is the coverage of an event through television, radio, on-line streaming, and other broadcasting media. Typically, viewers of these broadcast events are passive watchers having minimal opportunity to actively engage in the broadcast events.
Accordingly, a need exists for broadcasters to turn passive watchers into engaged users. An engaged user is a user that interacts, or actively participates, with the broadcast content being presented. This interaction and active participation encourages users to spend more time viewing the broadcast events, thereby introducing both entertainment and reward opportunities to the user.
It should be noted that the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the various embodiments described herein. The figures do not necessarily describe every aspect of the teachings disclosed herein and do not limit the scope of the claims.